


Blood Ties

by RynofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry grows up happy, Rose is Lily's twin, Second Chances, no dursleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynofMagic/pseuds/RynofMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Evans was the twin sister of Lily Evans Potter before that fateful Halloween night.  Now she finds herself the guardian of her orphaned nephew, whose name is known to the entire wizarding world.  But she would do anything for Harry, and is determined to give him a happy childhood.  Little did she know of all the adventures she would have because of her nephew.  Or of the love he would bring back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Began

**Author's Note:**

> So, this something I've been thinking about. I was inspired by another story on fanfiction.net called Rose Evans, but I am doing my best to make sure my story is different from that one. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, only Rose.

The vivid green eyes staring back into her own equally vivid green eyes seemed out of place when not on the face of her twin sister.  And yet, she could not look away.  The tiny being in her arms was so perfect and so like his parents that it was equally heartwarming and heartbreaking to look at him.  But she adored him already, love him as she had loved her sister and her sister’s husband. 

Grief clutched at Rose’s throat, but she pushed it aside.  She did not have time to grieve yet.  She had an infant to car for, though she could hardly call him an infant when he was over a year old already.

“Rose.”

Rose looked up sharply, remembering where she was.  She was sitting in the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts, a rather odd fact considering she had left Hogwarts a few years ago.  She could not have stayed at her sister’s home, however, as it was destroyed, and she had no home of her own yet.  But Dumbledore always seemed to have the answers, and in this case Rose was happy to allow someone else to make decision while she absorbed the fact that her sister was dead and her nephew an orphan.

“Where will he go?” She had to ask.  In Lily and James’ will it was stated that Harry would stay with his godfather, Sirius.  However, in light of recent circumstances, that was absolutely out of the question.

“I am making arrangements to send Harry to the family of one Petunia Dursley” the headmaster informed her gravely.  Rose was so shocked she missed the cunning twinkle in the headmaster’s bright blue eyes. 

“Tuney?  You must be joking!  She and that husband of hers are almost as bad as those blood purists in their distaste for anything remotely magical.  Petunia, take in Harry!” Rose was stunned to say the least, a mixture of fear and anger swirling in her stomach.  What would happen to Harry if he lived with her remaining sister?  Surely they would not physically abuse him, that would risk their reputation.  However, Harry would never know love or kindness at their hands, and Rose could not stand the thought of her sister’s son not knowing love, kindness, and the other virtues her sister was so well known for.

“When your sister stepped in front of young Harry, she sacrificed her life for him.  This created a special protection, ancient magic.  It is why Harry lives and Voldemort-” Rose flinched “-is gone.  Harry must live with a blood relative of Lily Evans Potter to remain under the protection of these blood wards” Dumbledore fished rather vaguely.  Of course, it was well known that the Headmaster of Hogwarts kept things very close to his chest.

Rose stared down at the little baby, with his green eyes, black tuffs of hair, milky skin, and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  The little boy looked up at her, and Rose knew she could not let him go.  He was hers as much as he had been Lily’s.

“I am just as much Lily’s blood as Petunia, and I’d be much kinder.  Harry has a right to a healthy, normal childhood.  As his aunt, I have legal claim over him, both Muggle and magical.” Rose stately firmly, not blinking as she stared into the headmaster’s eyes.  “It is his right, and it is mine” she looked back down at the boy.  “I’ll take him.” She finished, more softly than she had started.

Dumbledore smiled, though neither aunt nor nephew noticed.  He would have sent Harry to the Dursley’s if he had to, the blood wards were excellent protection.  But if Harry could have a happy childhood and remain under the protection of the blood wards, all the better.

“Have you found a home of your own yet?” he inquired, ready to guide his former charge into her new place as guardian.  It was almost as it Lily Potter had never died, watching the red-haired woman hold the young child to her chest as she sat across from him in the comfortable chairs he kept in front of his desk. 

Rose shook her head.  “I had been looking for a small place near London, but even if I had found one that I liked, it would not have been suitable for a young child” I leaned back against the chair back, pulling Harry to lean against her chest, the child’s eyes closing in a combination of exhaustion and boredom.

Albus Dumbledore smiled.  “If I may suggest, there is a family-sized home just outside of a small village called Ottery St. Catchpole…”

* * *

 

“Well, Harry, it’ll have to do.”

Rose stood, baby on her hip, staring at the cottage before her.  Two stories, a spacious front room with a fireplace, five bedrooms, three bathrooms including the master, and a generous kitchen.  Five bedrooms had originally seemed like a lot, but once she had started planning on converting one to a library and another into a playroom, five almost seemed like too little.  One for her, one for Harry, and a guestroom.

The outside of the cottage was well cared for.  The cottage was a pleasant red brick with a black roof and lots of windows.  There was a stone walking path to the door from the main path that met the road, and a large section around one corner of the house that would be the perfect place for a garden.  The cottage was far enough away from the village that she needn’t worry about accidental magic, but she would still need a magically-locked greenhouse if she wanted to keep any magical plants. 

In other words, 820 Majesty Lane was perfect.

“What do you say, should we name our new home?” she asked the babe, jiggling him slightly and earning a small giggle for her efforts.  “Maybe later?  Alright, let’s start unpacking.  Baby’s room first, of course”

With that, Rose stepped into her new home.

The boxes were already in their respective rooms, so all that was left was to unpack each box.  Rose was determined to do as much as she could without magic, but knew if she wanted to get anything done while taking care of Harry, she would most likely have to dig out her wand.

Rose had nothing against magic; of course not, she was a witch!  She simply preferred to do many tasks herself instead of using magic.  Waving her wand to do simple tasks seemed lazy to her.

“Alright” she huffed, placing Harry in his swing once she had reached the room next to the master bedroom, which was to be his.  “Let’s start with the crib” because Harry was still sleeping in a crib.  He had another few months before he would be able to move to a toddler bed.

For this matter, Rose did use her wand.  With a wave the wooden structure was constructed.  She did fish out all the bedding and make up the crib by hand, and Harry was more than happy to test out his new bed while Rose got to work on the rest of his room.

Rose almost burned the black stuffed dog when she had found it, but Harry saw it first.  “Pa’foo!  Pa’foo!” he cried loudly, creating an angry ache in Rose’s heart each time he cried the name.

Rose new that more than likely Harry would forget about ‘Padfoot’ soon, especially when she never mentioned his name since the fateful night, so instead of burning the dog she handed it to Harry, who immediately clutched the dog to his chest with a death-grip.  Rose swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight and continued to finish placing the photographs and stuffed animals around the room. 

The toys would be in the playroom downstairs, so all that was found in the little boy’s bedroom was a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, a dresser, and various knickknacks and keepsakes.  Harry was asleep by the time she had finished, for which she was grateful.

After checking the wards Rose made her way into the kitchen, which was sparsely stocked at the moment, mostly with food that a young child of not yet 18 months could eat.  She had not eaten yet today other than the breakfast she had shared with Harry.  She had ended up wearing more than she had eaten.

Digging through the cupboards she found some granola and milk.  Shrugging, she decided it would have to do and quickly enjoyed her dinner before Harry would inevitably wake.  Once finished she placed her bowl in the sink to be washed – she had a terrible habit of putting chores like washing dishes off – and made her way to the staircase to hopefully get some of her own room in order.

She stopped as she caught a glance of herself in a mirror already hung on the wall of the hall leading to the stairway.  Only, as she looked in the mirror, it was not herself that she saw.

“Oh Lily” Rose Evans sighed, feeling drained and discouraged.  “I don’t know what to do.  I’m not the maternal one, that was always you.  Why did it have to be you and James that were taken away?  Harry needs you” she whispered, glancing up the stairs before looking back at the mirror.  “I need you.”


	2. Plans Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I know it's been a while since I updated. My intention was to update about every week, but I supposed when one is getting ready for college is a bad time to begin a story you intend to be dedicated to. I had orientation last week, and spent this week catching up with work and my summer classes. Sorry for the delay. I have finals beginning Monday so I probably won't update again until the beginning of September. Next chapter the first book begins.

The sound of crying woke Rose up.  She looked out the window of her new bedroom, which usually overlooked the front yard, but it was currently too dark to see out the window at all.

Another long wail got Rose off her mattress, her bed having not been constructed yet, and stumbling to the bedroom next to hers.  Little Harry was laying in his crib, eyes squeezed shut tightly, screaming.  Without hesitation, Rose lifted the little boy out of his crib and wrapped her arms around him.

Rose was not entirely sure what to do, but she found herself rocking the baby in her arms gently up and down.  Harry’s eyes open as he looked up at Rose, tears streaming down his face as his cried lightened only a little.  “It’s alright, Harry” she whispered gently.  “Auntie Rose is here, I’ve got you” she pulled him close, and Harry burying his head in her chest seeking comfort.

Rose continued to soothe and rock Harry as his cried slowly died down.  Rose doubted Harry would sleep again anytime soon, so despite how tired she still felt she gently set Harry on the changing table to change his diaper and make him more comfortable.  Harry was clearly still upset; his lip was trembling and he would not completely release rose from his tight grip, so Rose had to change his diaper one-handed.

Once Harry was clean, Rose lifted him up and sat in the rocking chair.  Harry was old enough to have a set sleeping schedule, so she should at least try to get him back to sleep, she figured.

The wondered what had caused him so much distress in his sleep and she rocked him back and forth in the chair.  Harry was relaxing with every minute, drifting back to sleep, giving Rose time to ponder.  It was only the first week of November, so it was likely Halloween that caused him such distress, she decided.

The death of one’s parents is terrible enough, without having to witness the event.  Rose knew this from experience.  Her parents had perished shortly before Harry was born in the war.  Rose blamed herself.  While Muggles were fair game to Death Eaters, the Muggle families of Muggleborn witches were particularly popular targets, and Rose had made no secret of her blood status or where she lived while in Hogwarts.

Probably why she had not been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Rose snorted lightly at that thought, disturbing Harry slightly.  The poor boy was already fast asleep again, hopefully for the rest of the night.  Slowly she stood and placed Harry back in his crib before sneaking back to her bedroom to try and sleep some more.

But she never really went back to sleep.  After spending the day taking care of her adorable nephew, Rose used her night to mourn her lost sister and her husband.  Rose tried not to be sad in front of Harry; he needed a happy influence, not a messed up Aunt.  So while Harry was asleep Rose cried for the sister who would never see her own son grow up. 

* * *

 

About a month later the cottage was finally unpacked.  Harry was also having fewer nightmares, which meant more nights of uninterrupted sleep.

The hardest part of raising Harry was when he mistook Rose for Lily.  It was understandable, as they were identical twins, but it broke Rose’s heart every time she had to correct him.  She was not Lily, not his mother that he craved so dearly.

However, young children were more adaptable than adults.  While Rose was determined for Harry to remember his parents, he cried for them less and less.  Soon they would only be a story.

Rose was glad that their death would not cause him as much pain but sad that he would never know his wonderful parents.

It was a particularly sunny day, especially for December, so Harry was playing in the front room while Rose contemplated her next step.  Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.  After checking to make sure Harry was alright, Rose opened the door to be greeted by Dumbledore.

“Professor!” Rose was surprised, but pleased.

“Hello, Rose.  May I come in?”

Rose was reminded of her manners and quickly stepped aside to allow the bearded man entrance.  “Of course, please come in.  Harry will be pleased to see you.”

Once the door was shut Rose went to grab the baby from where he was playing.  “Look who’s here, Harry.  It’s Dumbledore!  Say hi” rose placed Harry on her hip and turned so Harry was facing Dumbledore.  Harry grinned and waved happily.

Dumbledore could not help but smile.  He was glad that Harry was happy and healthy.  “Hello Harry” Dumbledore greeted the baby with a smile.  Harry replied in a streak of baby tongue with a few recognizable sounds, having not learned proper English quite yet.

Rose set Harry back on the ground so he could continue playing and headed for the kitchen.  “Can I get you a cup of tea, Professor?” She inquired while digging through her cupboards for her kettle.

“I would not say no to a cup, Rose.  There is much to discuss” Rose frowned slightly at his vague reply before finally grabbing her wand and silently summoning the kettle and preparing the tea.

“It’s about Harry, isn’t it?” she asked, returning from the kitchen.

“I did want to discuss with you a few concern of mine” Dumbledore replied vaguely, something Rose was beginning to get used to.  Despite how friendly and approachable Dumbledore was, she had not had reason to really interact with him during her time at Hogwarts.

Rose waited patiently for Dumbledore to get to the point, watching Harry cheerfully play with his stuffed animals and a few other toys.

“What is your plan on raising Harry?’ Dumbledore asked mildly.  “That is, do you plan on raising him magical?”

Rose thought for a moment.

“I won’t lie to him.  That’s something I have been adamant against since the start.  But I can understand the concern of Harry being raised magical when he is famous in the wizarding world – which is ridiculous, if you ask me” Rose added firmly.  “No, I think the best plan of action is to raise Harry the way I was planning on living had Lily and James lived; I do most things the Muggle way anyway.  I only ever use magic for some things, and I don’t see hoe that should change now that Harry is here.  The Muggle world is probably safe while he is growing up anyway”

Dumbledore nodded as if this is what he himself had in mind.  “A fine plan, my dear.  Couldn’t have come up with a better one myself.” Rose Rolled her eyes, knowing full well that there were few that could out-plan Dumbledore if any, let alone match him.

“And what are your plans for yourself?” Dumbledore asked Rose.  Rose sighed at this.

“You know I have always wanted to become a Transfigurations Master – or Mistress, as the case would be” Rose smiled, slightly sadly.  “I can’t do an apprenticeship while caring for Harry, I can’t leave him alone for long periods of time and I won’t leave him at a care center for the hours I would have to work.  I think I’ll end up working at a shop in Diagon Alley.  Somewhere they’ll let me take Harry with me.  I can’t afford not the work.”

“What of the rather large vault in Gringotts?” Dumbledore’s question rather pointed that time, but Rose had already firmly decided on her answer to that question weeks ago.

“I won’t touch a cent of it.  It was all left to Harry, and he can spend it himself when he’s old enough.  He can use it to buy his school supplies, but until then I can provide for both of us.”

Dumbledore smiled happily.  It was obvious why Rose had been placed in Gryffindor, though her loyalty would have fit right in with Hufflepuff.

“Was there anything else on your mind, Professor?” Rose asked, noticing the small smile on Dumbledore’s face, though not aware of the cause.

“Nothing that cannot wait another day, Miss Evans.  Why don’t we enjoy your marvelous tea and the beautiful day?  Do you like your new home?”

The rest of the day was spent with pleasant company and conversation.  Dumbledore played a bit with Harry, who seemed to have a fascination with the old man’s long beard.  However, Dumbledore only laughed when Harry gave it a tug.  Eventually, the Headmaster left, having other errands that needed attending to.  After all, he still had a school to run.

* * *

 

Rose walked out of the fifth shop along Diagon Alley that she had applied to, feeling rather discouraged.  Harry was having the time of his life, walking shakily beside her occasionally.  She was glad Harry had such a pleasant temperament.  He rarely through fits or was irritable.  However, despite how well behaved he was, no one wanted to hire a single mother with no babysitter to watch her child while she worked.

Rose stopped for a moment to re-orient herself before giving up for the day.  Maybe tomorrow someone would feel generous.

However, before she started moving to leave, she noticed a little green shop out of the corner of her eye.  Looking closer, Rose noticed many objects familiar to her in the Muggle world: crystal pendulums and pentagrams and shelves and shelves of books.  Outside the door was a little old lady in a rocking chair, knitting – of all things!

“Hello, my dear” she greeted Rose in a surprisingly strong voice.  “Would you like to step into the shop?  Must be warmer than standing in the street, and your little man is looking a wee bit cold” Rose glanced at Harry, who was beginning to shiver slightly and was huddled close to Rose’s leg.  Rose nodded and herbed Harry into the Green shop.

It was as beautiful on the inside as on the outside.  Flowers and green plants were everywhere, as if the shop had been grown and not build.  There was a roaring fire against one wall, and several crystal instruments lining the opposite wall.  There were stacked of books everywhere, and a counter with a register on the far wall.  On the closest book, Rose caught the title.

“ _Earth Magik for Beginners_?” She asked the old woman, who had followed them into the store.

“Why, yes” she answered simply, walking around Rose and Harry to the counter, which Rose just noticed had an opening behind it where there could have been a door, but no door was placed.  It was an open archway.  “I sell book and instruments for Earth Magic and Earth worship.  Not very popular now a ’days.  Young people don’t appreciate the earth the way we used to” she explained.

“It’s very beautiful.  And interesting.  Harry, don’t touch that” Harry, who had been able the gran onto the tale of a sleeping cat that was laying on an ottoman in front of the fire, retracted his hand and looked innocently back at Rose, who was not fooled at all.

My name is Stella.  Stella Roderick.  I own this shop, if you had not caught on” the woman introduced herself, bustling back into the main part of the store without her knitting.  “What brings you to Diagon Alley this time of year, especially with a wee sprog that young?”

Rose sighed and sat on one of the overstuffed armchairs in front of the fire, Harry sitting at her feet to tease the cat.  “I need a job to support myself and my nephew, but I cannot leave him home with a babysitter.” Rose did not need to explain further; her situation was obvious.

“I could use a hand around the shop” Stella said, almost off-handedly.  Rose almost did not dare hope.  “And if your boy can keep himself in the back room, I see no reason why he can’t stay in the shop while you work.”

Rose glanced down at Harry.  She couldn’t believe the luck!  Things might work out after all.

“Do you – do you mean you’ll – you’ll hire me?” Rose questioned hesitantly.  Stella smiled kindly.  “I don’t see why not.  Come, see the back room while I explain your duties, hours, and pay.  The boy can stay there” Stella’s comment stopped Rose in mid crouch as she was about to hoist Harry onto her hip, “Douglas will keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t wander off or get into anything he shouldn’t.”

Rose couldn’t image that a cat could be an adequate babysitter of a not-yet-two-year-old, but Stella didn’t give her the goosebumps that people with ill-intentions did, and aspects of the magical world still surprised her every day, even after almost ten years.

Now, everything was falling into place.  She could take care of herself and her nephew, and keep Harry happy and safe.

Until he starts Hogwarts, that is.


End file.
